Two Opposites Attract
by jess04
Summary: The threat of Voldemort is still present. Can the students at Hogwarts put aside their differences and stop the threat? If they do, are some going to become more than friends? This is a DMHG
1. The Wound Part 1

Two Opposites Attract

Chapter 1

The Wound Part 1

_My last year_. Draco thinks as he wakes up one morning. He lay in his giant bed in his parent's mansion, stretched, and thought about the upcoming year. There was only one week left before he has to return to Hogwarts and deal with all of the annoying students again. Especially the "Golden Trio." Lazily he looks over at the piece of parchment that lies on his nightstand. He starts to roll over but cringes in pain. He pulled the sheets down and looks at the wound on his chest his father gave him months ago. His father had taken an old antique spear off the wall of his study and hit Draco right below his heart with it. He put a hand on the wound and continues to pick up the parchment then re-reads it for the thousandth time.

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_I am proud to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Boy this fine year. You and the Head Girl will be given the same responsibilities as past Heads. These will be given to you upon your return to Hogwarts. There is a train compartment for you and the Head Girl on the Hogwarts Express. There is also a dorm you both will be staying in. Upon your arrival to Hogwarts you will be announced to the school as new Head Boy prior to the beginning of the year feast. I am certain in my decision in selecting you and the Head Girl and hope you both get along well and help unite the school in these dark times. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

He sighs as he thinks about who the Head Girl will be. The first name that pops into his head is the know-it-all "Golden Trio" member, Hermione Granger. This year will be hell if he has to spend it all with her. Yet, he has this gut feeling that she will be Head Girl just because how smart she is. She is the only other person who has better grades than him. Shaking the thought away he gets up. He places the letter from the Head Master of Hogwarts back on the nightstand next to the dark green badge with a silver 'H' on it, and then walks to his bathroom to shower.

Once out of the shower Draco wraps a towel around himself and goes back to his bedroom. He pulls a pair of dark green silk boxers out of the top dresser drawer and takes the towel off. As the towel hit the floor, a soft tapping coming from one of his windows. Immediately covering himself with his boxers he looks over at the window.

"Bloody bird." He mumbles to himself.

Draco puts on his boxers then walked over to the window and opens it up to let his owl in.

"Why the hell do you always come when I'm putting my boxers on, Riley? Out of all the time in the day you always manage to come at this exact moment, no matter what time of day I shower." He gave the barn owl a scratch behind the ears before untying the piece of parchment tied to her leg.

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_Your presence is required at 12 Grimmuald Place this afternoon. I am aware that you do not know this place or its location, so someone will be at your house at 1:30. Please be ready along with your school things pack and ready to go. Thank you for your cooperation._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"What's this all about?" He asks Riley. She hooted in reply.

He walks back over to his dresser and grabs his watch, puts it on, and sees that it is 12:57. He takes an owl treat out of a jar on his dresser and goes over and gives it to Riley. She hooted happily as she ate the treat.

Draco returns one last time to his dresser and finishes getting dressed. He picks out a pair of jeans, a dark green t-shirt that matched the color of his boxers, and sneakers. He grabs his trunk that was sitting on its side next to his dresser and lays it flat and starts putting clothes and robes in it.

Once the trunk is full of clothes he puts in his schoolbooks and other things like ink and quills in. After that, he closes the lid of the trunk and latches it shut. Riley flies over to the bed and sits perched on the footboard watching him. Draco gives her another scratch before taking his favorite black belt that was hanging on the footboard next to her and then puts it on.

"Oh Riley, what in the world is this all about? Not that I'm complaining about leaving this place a little early. It gets so boring here. Not to mention Dad's been acting weird lately and I'm tired of things like this happening all of the time." He said pointing at his chest. "He's really starting to scare me, not that he hasn't my whole life. He's been so much more violent ever since I started Hogwarts. Speaking of Hogwarts, I wonder what Dumbledore wants with me? Maybe this is some sort of Head business." He answers himself.

Draco goes over to a corner of his room and grabs Riley's cage and takes it over to her. She just stairs at him like she is saying 'Are you kidding me?' He opens the door but she doesn't move.

"Come on now Riley. Be a good girl." He softly coaxes her into her cage. Reluctantly she goes in. Draco closes the door and grabs the handle of the cage and his trunk and made his way downstairs.

He checks his watch and it said 1:27. He set Riley's cage on his trunk and waited by the door. While waiting he looks at all the portraits of past relatives. Some smiled at him while others just stared back. Before he knows it, the doorbell rings. Draco walks to the door and opens it.

"Professor." He exclaims as Professor Snape was standing before him.

"Draco, so nice to see you." He says in his low, cool voice. "Now come with me." And he whips around and left Draco standing there.

Draco quickly picks up Riley and his trunk and follows Snape to a car that was waiting outside. Another man he didn't recognize, dressed in a black suit, was waiting to take his trunk and put it in the trunk of the car. Then he slides in the backseat behind Snape. Draco holds Riley in his lap while the other man gets behind the wheel.

"Professor, I was wondering if you know what is going on?" Draco asks his teacher.

"All questions will be answered later." He replies coolly.

Not another word is spoken the rest of the way to Grimmuald Place. Draco just gazes out the window watching the world wash by in a blur of colors. _There must be a spell on the windows so you don't know exactly what you where looking at._

Finally the car stops and everyone gets out. Draco looks at the house numbers on the houses and saw 11 and 13, but no 12. He looks at Snape curiously wondering what is going on. Snape just mutters some words and a house starts to appear between houses 11 and 13. The driver handed Draco his trunk, went back to the car, and drove off. Draco watches the man drive away then looks back to the Professor but he's gone. He looks up at the house and sees Snape already halfway there. Draco quickly follows.

Snape knocks on the door and they wait. Soon the door opens by old Professor Lupin. Lupin moves aside and let the two men in. Draco looks around the old house. It was actually pretty clean. He was just waiting for some old white hair woman to come walking around the corner but instead, Professor Dumbledore appeared.

"Ah, Draco. So glad you came." _Like I had a choice. _"Now if you please, leave your things there and come with me." He turns around and leaves the same way he just came. Draco quickly puts this trunk and Riley down and follows Dumbledore. He goes down some steps that lead to what looks like the kitchen. Dumbledore motions for Draco to sit down at the long table so he did. Dumbledore sits across from him and just looks at him for what seems like hours but is really just seconds. He takes in a deep breath and starts.

"Draco, I don't know if you are aware or not, but the threat of Voldemort is getting worse. Not only has he disappeared but he is calling upon his Death Eaters to have their children join sooner than what is normally expected of them." Dumbledore looked at him worriedly.

"So, what does that have to do with me?" He asks moodily.

"So you mean to say that you do not know your father is a Death Eater?" He asks.

Draco didn't answer. He knows deep down that his father is indeed a Deatheater; he just doesn't want to believe it.

"I'll take that silence as a yes. Since this is all happening I have brought certain students who are in great danger of becoming Deatheaters and others that will help those particular students out. I am afraid to say that I believe that you are one of the students that are going to be forced into becoming a Death Eater against your will and I also believe that you do not want to live that life. However, if I am wrong in my assumption then you are free to leave here at anytime." He gets up to leave but goes behind Draco and places a hand on his shoulder. "But, I believe deep in my heart that you want to be here. I'll leave you here to think things over and when you figure out what you want to do, I'll be upstairs." Then he leaves.

Draco sits there with his face in his hands thinking for a long time. _Dumbledore's right, I don't want to become a Death Eater. How much sense does it make to follow someone like Voldemort when I don't believe in what he's doing. And what is up with other students being here to help me? How the hell are they suppose to know what I'm going through? Why would anyone want to help me anyway? I haven't been exactly nice to anyone in that school. I wonder who else is here? _He checks his watch and notice it is almost 5:30 so he gets up and goes upstairs.

As Draco reaches the top step he sees what looks like Harry Potter and Ron Weasley going upstairs. _Great to see the lovebirds are here._ He looks around and sees Dumbledore in a room off to his left. He walks in and waits for Dumbledore to say something but he doesn't.

"I've decided that I'm going to stay here, if that's still okay Professor." Draco says.

"Of course it's okay for you to stay here." Dumbledore says with a smile. "Your things have already been taken upstairs. Your room is on the third floor."

"Third floor? Aren't there only two floors?" Draco asks.

"Actually there are five floors. Your room is the fourth door on the right."

Draco shakes his head and sets off for the stairs by the front door and makes his way to the third floor. As he reaches the landing he goes down the hall counting the doors until he reaches the fourth door on his right. He hesitates for a second then opens the door. What he sees is a dark room, almost everything in it black, a single double bed, two dressers, and a table with two chairs. Riley is sitting on top of the dresser looking at Draco. He smiles, walks over to her, and scratches her behind the ears.

"Seems like you're making yourself at home." Draco says to her. She hooted in reply. "Looks like we're going to be here for awhile, Riley. Guess we should make ourselves at home." He walks over to the bed and lays down on two of the four pillows. He notices the pillows have a sensual fragrant to them. The sent makes a warm, pleasant felling go throughout his body. He rolls to his side taking in the sweet smell. _There must have been a girl who used these pillows last._ _I could stay here for the rest of my life smelling this sent. _Slowly Draco drifts off to sleep still smelling the sweet sent of the mystery woman who laid here before he did.

The door opens to Draco's room by none other than Harry Potter. Harry looks in and sees that Draco is sleeping so he closes the door instead of waking him up for dinner. The rest of the house eats dinner while Draco sleeps.


	2. The Wound Part 2

A/N This is my first fan fic so go ahead and let me know what you think about it. Sorry about not putting anything at the end of the first chapter. Kind of forgot about that part. When I first wrote these two chapters they were one so I decided to split it up. So with that, on with chapter 2

Two Opposite Attract

Chapter 2

The Wound Part 2

"Draco, I'm so proud of you." His father was saying to him. "It's about time you came to your senses. Too bad you had to come about the hard way." Draco looks up through his right eye since the other is swollen shut.

"Fuck you." Draco says from his hands and knees with blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. His father kicks him in the face and he's on his back. He brought his left and up to his face and notices a bleeding mark on his arm. It was the dark mark all Death Eaters have. _No, it can't be. _He starts to panic. _ I don't want this. I want to be back with her, my sweetheart, my everything. I want to be back with…_

He sits up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. Draco blinks a few times trying to remember where he is. Then it dawns on him that he is at Grimmuald Place. He sits there for a minute collecting himself then undresses down his silk green boxers, crawls under the sheets, and goes back to sleep on the mystery woman's pillows.

A little while later when Draco is just about asleep, the door opens and then shuts again. There is a noise of clothes being taken off and tossed onto the floor randomly. Then the covers are pulled down and a person drops onto the bed and pulls the covers over themselves. The same smell from the pillows is coming from the person who entered Draco's bed. The person falls asleep almost instantly. Draco's subconscious moves his body right up to the person and he wraps his arm around her and rests his hand on a pair of breasts.

Draco, assuming this to be a dream starts massaging the woman's breasts through a tank top and kissing the back of her neck. The woman moans softly and her hand slides up Draco leg and over his boxers. With a small amount of energy she rolls to her back and just lies there. Draco half mounts her and started kissing her. She only half kisses back and realizing this wasn't really going anywhere Draco went to sleep where he was.

The sun came in through a whole in the blinds and washes over the pair's faces. They lay facing each other with the woman in Draco's arms. Slowly they both wake up. Subconsciously, Draco kisses the woman. She kisses him back this time. They both just lay there for a minute.

She screams and shoves Draco off the bed. Hurting and confused, Draco looks up at the woman on the bed. His jaw drops. The woman is Hermione. She has the covers pulled up covering herself.

"Malfoy, what are you doing in my room? More importantly what are you doing in my bed kissing me?" Hermione yells at him.

"Your room? Your bed? So that was your pillow I was on last night?" Draco asks.

"You sick fuck. Don't tell me you got off on yourself in my bed smelling my pillow."

"Of course not. I'd never do that in a strange house. You do smell good I must say. What is that sent you wear?"

"It's non of your concern, now why are you in _my_ room?"

"Dumbledore told me to take this room."

"Well, you must have heard him wrong."

"I heard him just fine. You must have come into the wrong room."

"Fourth door on the right of the third floor. I've been coming to this room every night for weeks."

"Well, I was told to take this room. Maybe you're going to a different room?"

"All the other rooms are already taken."

"There are that many people here?"

"Of course there are. Between all of The Order members and students, this place is full. I honestly didn't think anyone else would be coming considering the rest of us have been here almost all summer. Plus I didn't see you down for dinner. Ugh, why am I telling you all of this? Get out!"

"All of my stuff is in here." Draco stands up.

"Mine too." She pauses thinking for a moment. "Well, turn around so I can get dressed."

"Fine." Draco reluctantly turns around.

He hears her slowly get out of the bed. _Probably watching me making sure I don't peek._ Draco can't resist the temptation. He slowly peers over his shoulder and gets an eye full of Hermione in a tight white tank top with the Gryffindor lion on the chest of it exposing her midriff and black underwear.

"So, what happened to your chest?" She asks softly.

"Nothing." He turns away from her. _There is no way I'm telling anyone what happened to me._ _I never have and I never will. _ _It's no ones concern but mine. _Yet, he felt like he was lying to himself. Deep down he does want to tell someone. Tell someone of his aches and pains. Have someone to share his secrets of abuse he's endured his whole life. He wants to have someone he actually cared about and not just used for sex.

"Fine, suit yourself." She all of a sudden appears in front of me wearing black running shorts and the same tank top. "That looks really bad though." She gently slides her fingers right below the ugly, deep cut. Just then it starts bleeding again for the fourth time this week. She looks up at Draco worriedly.

"It's fine. It does this all the time." He replies as the blood pours slowly down his chest.

"No it's not. I'll get Dumbledore." She starts going for the door but Draco quickly seizes her wrist.

"Please don't." He looks deep in her brown eyes pleading. He almost looks scared to Hermione. She stands there looking back into his silver eyes while he was breathing hard and still held her. Hermione felt his hand shaking slightly.

"Okay." She doesn't know why she is giving into him, probably because of how scared he looks. Kicking into thinking mode she said, "Lay down on the bed and I'll be right back."

"You're not telling Dumbledore or anyone else." He tried to sound threatening but his voice came out small and almost child like.

"I'm going to get something to cover that up with. Stop being so paranoid, I said I wouldn't tell anyone." She slowly pulls out of his lose grip ending with their fingertips being locked for a second, then walks out of the room looking back at him as he stood there looking down.

Slowly he goes over to the bed and lays on his back. The blood had gone all the way down his stomach, followed his v-cut, to the low waistband of his boxers. Draco looked up at the dark ceiling. _Why didn't I stop her from touching me? If she hadn't touched me, it probably wouldn't have opened up._ Another lie. The fact is, he like it when she touched him. He had put away his old feeling for Hermione and was embracing the idea of a woman touching his chest ever so lightly. It didn't matter that it was Hermione who had touched him. It actually felt very right.

He shook his head. _I can't be thinking about Granger that way. She's just some filthy Mudblood. A beautiful Mudblood. A very beautiful woman. _Just then Hermione entered the room with her arms full.

She walks over to bed were Draco is laying and placed everything she was carrying on the floor. Draco heard her dip something in water and wring it out. He looks at Hermione as she concentrated on what she was doing. She appears from the side of the bed from her knees with a wet rag in her hand. Slowly, she starts by the cut itself and followed the blood down his body. Every few inches she moves the warm, almost hot, rag around in her hand revealing a clean spot. When she reaches his v-cut she stops and rinses the rag out in the pan of water. Once she was satisfied with the condition of the rag she places one hand on his stomach and the other with the warm rag at the start of his v. Gently, she slides the rag along his v-cut and when she gets to his boxers, she runs her hand resting on his stomach to his boxers and pulls them down slightly cleaning up the last of the blood. Draco grabs the sheets to keep himself from uttering a moan.

Next, Hermione goes back to the floor and is fumbling around with something. She reappears and sits on the bed this time with a different rag and places it directly on the wound. Draco gasps as a sharp pain jolts through his body immediately losing all sense of pleasure.

"What the hell is that?" Draco exclaims.

"Well, since I can't use magic I'm suing rubbing alcohol to clean the wound out."

"What's that stuff?"

"It's a disinfectant muggles use to clean cuts and scrapes. This will get rid of all the bacteria that's in your cut. Now hold this here."

Draco brought his left hand up and places it on top of Hermione's. They look each other in the eyes while their hands move up and down from Draco's increasing breath. They just stair at each other for what seemed like minutes. Finally Hermione broke the stair, slides her hand out from Draco's, and retreats back to the floor. A moment later she comes back up with some gauze and tape.

"I'll take that." She says and Draco hands her the bloody rag and she tosses it into the bowl of water. Then she places the gauze on the cut and Draco automatically holds it in place. She smiles at him and tapes the gauze in place.

"Thanks Hermione." Draco said. She nodded her head then a second later looked him in his eyes confused.

"What did you just call me?" She asked him.

Draco thought for a second then said, "Hermione."

"Why?"

"Well, it's your name, and it seemed appropriate for what you just did for me. I'll never call you by your first name again if you like."

"No." She looked down at his body as her face turned red. "I don't mind. It's just; I've never heard you call me by my first name before."

Draco didn't know how to respond. He knew that he's never been nice to her before and has never spent so much time alone with her either. The fact is that he use to be repulsed by the idea. Hermione snapped him out of his daze by another question.

"How did you get all of these cuts and bruises all over your body?" She asked not realizing she was running her hand along his toned chest then abs.

_What should I say? Should I tell her the truth or tell her off? She was nice enough to patch up the one cut; maybe it would be okay as long as she promises not to tell anyone?_ Just then the door opened.

"Hey Hermione, do you want to…" The voice was cut off as the green eyes of the famous Harry Potter landed on the tall blond Slytherin lying on the bed with the brown haired Gryffindor's hand on his stomach.

Hermione looks over her shoulder as her name is called and sees Harry standing there. She just sits there in a state of shock not moving. Harry looked from Hermione to Draco, to Hermione's hand and back to Hermione. He looked like he was about to throw up.

"What's going on here?" Harry finally choked out.

"What does it look like Potter?" Draco asked him with a smirk.

"Harry, no. It's not what it looks like." Hermione corrected Draco. "Malfoy was hurt. I was just helping him honestly."

"Why would you do that Hermione?"

"It's what we're here for Harry. We're suppose to help people like Draco."

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this? First off, I never asked for any help from you Mudblood! Secondly, it wasn't my idea to come here!" He yelled at Hermione.

She looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe what an ass he was being all of a sudden. Hermione got up and went to the door and pushed Harry out of the way. Harry left the room right behind Hermione and shut the door.

"Shit!" Draco swore out loud. _I can't believe I just did that._

A/N: The end of chapter two. Hope you guys like it and if you have any suggestions at all, let me know. Just so you know, I have a week left of classes so I probably wont be working on chapter 3 till the end of this week.


	3. The Train Ride

Chapter 3

The Train Ride

Draco was an outcast the rest of the week. Hermione, who indeed was supposed to sleep in the same room with Draco, was sleeping in Harry and Ron's room. The word spread to the other students on what happened the morning of the fight, so that left Draco alienated by them. Even the other Slytherin's were ignoring him. He had a very lonely week. He kept to himself in the room only leaving for meals. He didn't want to deal with the looks the other students where giving him and all of the whispers behind his back.

During one meal, Draco was on his way down the stairs to the kitchen and was shoved from behind causing him to fall down the whole flight and landed flat on his face in front of all of the adults in the kitchen. He looked back up the stairwell and saw Ron followed by Harry with smirks on their faces. Draco looked back at the adults and muttered he slipped as he felt his lip bleed and it started swelling slightly.

Finally the week was up and everyone was in cars, two students, an Order member and a driver. Draco came about the misfortune of riding with Hermione and Moody. They sat quietly the whole trip. Crookshanks sat on Hermiones lap and stared at Riley the whole time. Draco made sure that he held onto Riley's cage tightly trying to block Crookshanks view with his hand.

After a while, Kings Cross came into view. Draco quickly got out of the car and put his trunk and Riley on a trolley. Everyone made their way to platform 9 ¾ and went through one at a time when muggles weren't looking. The warm air hit Draco's face as he made his way through the crossing. He immediately headed for the Hogwarts Express. Once aboard he went to the Head compartment. He sat down on the blue cloth couch seat. This compartment was a lot nicer than the others. The seats where more cushioned and there was a little more room in-between the two. Draco laid down on the bench while he waited to see if the Head Girl would come or not.

The train had started moving at this point so Draco assumed the girl wasn't coming so he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Suddenly the door opened waking him up with a jump. It was worse than his alarm clock. Draco looked at who woke him up and let out a deep sigh of disappointment. It was Hermione. He looked at his watch and it was 3:30.

"Are you serious?" She exclaimed.

"Yes." A woman's voice said from behind her.

Hermione turned around to see Professor McGonagall. She motioned for Hermione to take a seat next to Draco. He sat up as Hermione sat down as far away from his as possible. McGonagall took the seat opposite the 7th years, took a breath, and started her speech.

"As you two are now aware of who the other Head is, there are just a few rules that you need to be aware of. You are both aware of the serious threat from Voldemort, so it is your job to bring the student body together in these dark times. We want you two to get along well and not be at each other's throats the whole time. That is why we have decided to alter the Head train compartment and dormitory a little. Also, you will need to change the password upon entering the portrait of Hogwarts. The jobs are the same as being a Prefect but you have to power to take five points from students if you see fit. You will also be in charge of school events. So I will leave you two alone now, I'm sure you have quite a lot to talk about." Professor McGonagall got up and left.

They both just sat there silently taking in all of the information just given to them. Finally Hermione stood up.

"You don't mind if I don't ride with you, do you?" She asked him not taking her eyes off the door.

He looked down and said, "No."

With that, Hermione took the step to the door and tried to open it. It didn't budge. She looked at Draco then tried it again. Still nothing.

"A little help, Malfoy?" She said to him.

Reluctantly he got up and tried opening the door. It didn't move an inch.

"Guess you're stuck in here, Granger." He said almost mockingly.

She rolled her eyes and went and laid down on the other seat. Draco went to return to his when he realized it was gone. He looked over at Hermione then back at the empty spot. _What is going on?_ He thought.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"Don't know. Mind if I sit down, Granger?"

Hermione sighed and pulled her legs up and Draco sat down. They stayed how they were, not talking or looking at each other. It was going to be a long train ride. About an hour into the ride, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She sat up slightly and looked at Malfoy taking in his features. His smooth, blond hair was somewhat slicked back and shorter than it usually was. A few small pieces fell just above his right eye giving him a tougher appearance. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt that was slightly pulled tight over his chest with a small silver 'S' on the left side of the front. On his dark blue genes rested his hands. Then she looked over the edge of the seat at his black sneakers.

Draco looked over at Hermione as she was looking at something on the ground. He followed her gaze and saw she was looking at his shoes. He stuck out his leg so she could get a better look at them. She blushed when she realized he knew she was looking at him. Quickly she went back to staring at the back of the seat.

He noticed she was turning red and staring at the seat. Her long bushy brown hair was over her shoulder of her dangerously low, red v-cut t-shirt. She also had on tight blue genes and white and red sneakers that were an inch from touching his thigh.

This time Hermione caught Draco staring and pushed on his leg with her shoes.

"Hey, don't do that, Granger! You'll get me all dirty." Draco yelled and took a hold of her shoe and pulled it off.

"Hey Malfoy, that wasn't very nice. Give me my shoe back."

"Not if you're going to have your feet on me." He smirked.

She stopped and thought for a second, then took her other shoe off and rested her feet in his lap.

"What do you think you're doing?" He exclaimed.

"Well, you said if I were going to have my feet on you then I had to take my shoes off."

"I guess you got me there." Draco put his hand on her ankle.

They were staring each other in the eye, neither of them moving aside from the movement from the train. All of a sudden there was a nock at the door and it opened up.

"Any sweets from the trolley dears?"

Snapping out of his trance, Draco answers, "Sure." He took some Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean.

"Thanks." He said as the candy lady left. He noticed the door was partially opened. "I guess you can leave now if you want to." He said softly and motioned towards the door with his head.

Hermione, to Draco's dismay, got up and went to the door. He looked down at the Chocolate Frog he had started opening and heard the door click shut. _I can't believe she left. I didn't think I was being mean to her, I thought we were just playing around, maybe even flirting a bit. Now I'm going to spend the rest of this long trip by myself? Oh well, what else is new._ "Well, aren't you going to offer me a Chocolate Frog?"

Draco looked up and saw Hermione standing in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. Without thinking he handed her the one he was opening. She gave him a weird look but smiled, took the frog, and sat down close to him, only about six inches away. Draco could smell the same sweet intoxicating aroma emitting from her. It drove him slightly mad. All he wanted to do was embrace her and never let go. _Wait, that's not right._ He thought. _I shouldn't be thinking about her like that. She's a muggle, not a pure blood. But, she's looking so radiant in the lowing sunlight_

Not realizing it, Draco started leaning towards her. He placed a hand ever so gently on her leg, which brought her attention to his slowly advancing face. Hermione stared into his soft gray eyes wondering why she had never noticed them before. His face kept coming but Hermione didn't pull away. In fact, she placed a hand on his arm that had moved to her lower back. They both tilted their heads and the space between them grew fainter. They were just an inch away when the train jolted and stopped almost immediately, sending both 7th years to the floor of their compartment in a heap.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco said as he slowly got up rubbing his head where it had hit the floor.

"The train stopped obviously." Hermione said a little annoyed.

"Well that I know. What I want to know is why?" He went to the door but it wouldn't open. "Damn this door." He looked out the window in the door down the dark hallway trying to see something.

Hermione got up and pushed him out of the way and looked down the hallway. Suddenly, without warning, Hermione grabbed Draco by the shoulder and threw him to the floor and shoved him under the seat. Then she proceeded to lay on top of him hiding his face from view with her arm. He could feel Hermione's heart pounding against his chest.

"What's out there?" He whispered.

"Death Eaters. I'm sure they're looking for you, but I'm not letting them get you."

Draco couldn't help but smile at those words. It had been a long time since anyone has cared that much for him. Actually, no one has cared for him this much before. It made Draco feel good, not to mention having Hermione laying on top of him wasn't bad either. It had been about six months since he had the pleasure of a woman on top of him. All of a sudden there was a noise at the door as it was trying to be opened. Hermione tightened her grip around Draco's head and shoulder; also she put the side of her face over top of Draco's. The compartment was dark so the only way they were going to be seen was if the Death Eater's actually got in and looked under the seat.

There were some muffled yells and more attempts to open the door but it never opened. After 10 minutes there were a lot of shouting and flashes of light. People must be fighting in the hallway. With every blast and scream, Hermione would flinch. Draco brought his arms around her in the tight area, trying to comfort her.

Finally, things grew quiet, but Hermione still held onto Draco. They stayed there for a few minutes, just listening to the commotion of people talking outside and doors being opened and closed. Finally Hermione slid off Draco and took his hand to help him out. She didn't let go of his hand as they both stood up and walked to the door. Professor McGonagall walked up to the window and saw them both there and let out a big sigh of relief. She smiled and moved onto the next compartment.

"Guess that's it." Draco muttered

Hermione let go of his hand all of a sudden and wrapped her arms around his next and held him tight. Draco returned the hug.

"I was so scared. I thought they were going to get you." She whispered in his ear. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Draco."

"Nothing will as long as I have you, Hermione."

The train started moving again with a jerk that almost made the two fall to the floor once again. They went and sat down once more, but this time Draco had his arm wrapped around Hermiones shoulders and she had her arms coiled around his middle. They stayed that way the rest of the trip, both falling asleep.

A/N: What do you think? Good isn't it? Thought so. But can this newly found love really last past the train ride? What are their friends going to say when they find out? Is the peer pressure going to pull them apart or make what they have stronger? Don't forget, Voldemort is still on the loose and is planning his next big move.


	4. The First Day

Two Opposites Attract

Chapter 4

First Day

The train pulled up to the all too familiar school known as Hogwarts. A very tall Hagrid was calling the first year students over to him while the rest of the students went to the carriages. Draco and Hermione woke with a start, as there was a nock on the compartment door. The both saw Professor McGonagall standing there with a smile on her face and then she walked away. They didn't say anything to each other as they both made their way out of the compartment to the exit.

Hermione instantly went to Harry, Ron, and Ginny as she and Draco got off the train. She didn't look back at Draco as she entered the carriage with her friends. Draco entered a carriage and was followed by Blaise Zabini. They sat down opposite of each other and Blaise had a stupid grin on his face.

"So." Blaise started. "Who are the targets this year?" He started rambling girls names off.

"Whoever you want." Draco sighed looking out the window.

"What do you mean? We have a reputation to uphold. Everyone knows that we always have a list of girls to get to know." He raised his eyebrows and slapped Draco on the knee. "Come on. You seriously haven't been thinking about this? It's all I've been thinking about all summer. You are really off your game." He looked disappointedly out the other window.

They rode in silence for a minute before Blaise chimed in again.

"You're seeing someone aren't you, you dirty dog?"

"What? No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're usually dieing to give me the list of girls and now you don't even care about the list because you're already going out with someone."

"I am not."

"Well then you at least have a pretty big crush on someone. Tell me."

"There isn't anyone and if there was, I wouldn't be telling you?"

"Since when? We've told each other about every little detail about the girls we've hooked up with since we've started doing the list so we know if someone is really worth the screw or not. This is really serious. You have to tell me who it is."

"Shut up Zabini!" Draco snapped.

And with that, Zabini didn't say another word the rest of the ride to the castle. Once the carriage stopped Blaise jumped out and ran up the stairs into the castle. Draco walked into the castle by himself, which is unusual for him, and went into the great hall and sat down away from his fellow Slytherin's. He sat there with his elbow on the table and his head in his hand while he waited for the ceremony to begin.

Professor McGonagall came out with the sorting hat, a stool, and a piece of parchment that Draco knew held the names of all the new first years. Once the first years where placed in the houses, Dumbledore went to the podium and raised his hands to silence the students. Once the hall fell quiet, he smiled and started his speech. It was the same speech as all of the previous years except for one part.

"And now I would like to introduce you to the new Head Boy and Girl and I ask for them to stand when I call their names please. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." He stood up and looked across the table to the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione stand as well. The whole school erupted into applause as Hermione took one quick look at Draco then looked around at the rest of the students. The both sat down and Dumbledore continued his speech. "In these dark time that are upon us I ask one thing from you all. Please come together as one so we can defeat this horrible evil that has lingered around for far too long. I believe that if we can unite as one, then there is a good chance of defeating He Who Must Not Be Named. And with that, let the feast begin!" And a beautiful spread of dishes appeared and everyone started eating like it was their last meal. All during the meal Draco kept looking up at Hermione but she would never look back at him. It hurt him a little because it didn't make sense. Back on the train she was practically crying over him not to be taken by the Death Eaters and once the train stopped, she's had nothing to do with him. He was going to get to the bottom this tonight.

Once everyone was done, the Prefects took everyone up to the dormitories except for Draco and Hermione. They both went to the portrait of Hogwarts and waited out front of it.

"So, what's the password going to be?" Hermione asked him.

"Whatever you want it to be." He responded.

She thought for a minute and then said, "Butterfingers."

"Butterfingers?"

"It was the first thing that came to my mind. And if someone hears us say it then they may think we just said it because we dropped something."

"I guess that works." He said and the portrait opened and they both walked in.

They walked down a long corridor then it opened into a common room with a fire burning on the right wall. There was a table on the left wall where the corridor entered the room with four chairs around it, a coffee table sat in-between the fire and a three person dark green couch, and a single door in the middle of the wall across from the corridor.

"I wonder why there's only one door?" She asked.

"Maybe it goes to the bathroom then there will be two doors, one that goes to your room and one that goes to mine."

"Lets hope." She said and went and plopped down on the far side of the couch.

He went and sat on the other end of the couch. She looked very tired. _Must not have gotten a lot of sleep on the train._ She just stared into the fire as Draco looked at her. He wasn't really sure how to ask her about the whole thing on the train. Finally he decided on one.

"Hermione, I have a question." He started.

She looked over at him with heavy eyes, but didn't take her head off the back of the couch. He looked down at the cushion in-between them still having trouble coming up with the right words.

"Why did you ignore me today after we got off the train?" _Damn it, that's not what I wanted to ask._

"Because you're Malfoy." She said simply.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He said irritably and looked up into her tired eyes.

"Do you know how much crap we would get if people knew about what happened on the train? Only a few people knew about me helping the people like you in the Order of the Phoenix headquarters."

"But you didn't help me there." He interrupted. "You freaked out, shoved me off the bed and made my wound open up, then you freaked out again when Harry walked in when you were cleaning my wound up and didn't talk to me the rest of the time there!"

"I didn't make your wound open up! You said that it just bled on its own! And the whole thing with Harry is complicated and none of your business!" She got up and went to the mystery door. Draco followed her; he wasn't done with this argument.

Draco followed her through the door that led to a bedroom. There was a queen size four poster bed that had a red quilt on top of it with a lion and a snake on it, and there where two dressers with Crookshanks sleeping on top of one of them. Another door stood to the right of the room. Hermione tried to open it but like the door on the train, it didn't open. The door that led to the common room swung shut on its own and Draco tried to open it but it didn't budge.

"What the hell is up with these door?" Hermione yelled.

"I don't know, maybe they have the same problem as you?"

"And what's that suppose to mean?" She looked back at him ready to kill.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you don't want to admit the truth when it's staring you right in your face?" He yelled back at her.

"How does that pertain with the doors?"

"It doesn't, okay? It's just something on my mind! Now do you feel like answering because I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while?"

"No! I don't have to answer anything you ask me!" She marched over to the bed and sat down on it still glaring at Draco.

Draco put his hands on his hips, looked down, and closed his eyes taking deep breaths. _This is like dealing with a five year old._ Slowly he opened his eyes and walked to the bed. He stopped in front of her and held onto the post of the bed while his other hand still on his hip.

"Just tell me this and I'll leave you alone. Did you feel anything towards me either at Grimmuald Place or on the train?"

Her expression softened and she looked down at the floor. "What if I did?"

Draco just stood there shocked. He didn't think that she really did feel anything towards him.

"It's like I said. You're Malfoy, nothing can happen. I'd never do that to Harry."

"So are you two going out?" He asked a little hurt and looked out the window behind Hermione at the night sky.

She didn't answer. She just kept looking at the floor.

"I would really like to know if you two are going out so I can figure some stuff out Hermione."

"Like I said, it's complicated."

"It shouldn't be. It should be a simple yes or no. Unless you're coving for him because he's in some other relationship that he doesn't want people to know about."

She looked up at him shocked and said too quickly. "It's nothing like that."

That triggered his attention right away. "What's going on with you two?" He asked again.

"None of your business." She was getting mad again.

"Fine." And he walked away to the dresser that didn't have Crookshanks on it and opened the top drawer. Thankfully it was his clothes. He proceeded to pull out a pair of red silk boxers and went to the other side of the bed and started undressing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Getting ready for bed." He answered as he took off his shirt and started unzipping his pants. He sat at the end of the bed and took off his pants and socks then looked at Hermione. "Do you mind turning around so I can change my boxers?"

She blushed and walked over to her dresser with her back to Draco. He changed boxers and crawled under the silk red sheets and quilt. Hermione joined him after she had changed and the candles in the room went out on their own leaving the two in the dark.

Draco laid on his back and assumed from Hermione's soft breathing, she was on her side facing him. He laid there for a long time not being able to fall asleep. It was different for him to be in a bed with a girl and not be doing anything but sleeping.

"Draco?" He heard her say softly.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"I was just wondering, how's you chest?"

"My chest?" He looked over at her in the dark.

"I mean your cut. Did it ever stop bleeding?"

"It did eventually."

"That's good." She said happily then yawned. "I have another question. You don't have to answer me if you don't want to. I've just been wondering ever since that day about your body."

"My body?" He smiled and asked confused.

"I don't mean your body, I mean all those cuts and bruises. How did you get them?"

His smiled faded. _This is it. Do I tell her?_ "My dad." He paused waiting for a reaction.

"Are you serious?" She sat up on her arm looking down at me. "You have to tell someone about it."

"No. I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"No one would believe me."

"How could they not believe you? You have the evidence all over your body."

"Even so, I don't want anyone to know."

"Well, do any of your friends know? Are any of them helping you?"

"No one knows but you." Even in the dark he could make out the puzzled look on her face.

"Why only me?"

"Because you're the only person who's ever cared." His voice broke a little fighting back tears. "Yeah, a few other people have seen them but don't give them a second look. You're the first person who has expressed any concern over them."

She sat up then pulled Draco up and hugged him. "I will always care." She said and they both lay back down and held each other. Ever so slowly, they both fell asleep.

A/N: Isn't that sweet? But what will things be like in the morning during their first day of classes? And on a serious note, abuse isn't cool and if it's happening to you, tell someone right away. Don't be like Draco and keep it bottled up inside, tell a friend or an adult, someone who can help.


	5. The Arguments

A/N: I just have to say thanks to my reviewers. Honestly, your reviews inspired me to write sooner than I was planning on. And a special shout out to dracoismyprince, I think it's so cool that I inspired you.

Two Opposites Attract

Chapter 5

The Arguments

The sun shone in though the window and caste it's light across the floor. Draco slowly stirred awake while Hermione lay sleeping in Draco's strong arms. When he opened his eyes and saw Hermione he couldn't help but smile. It felt so good to him to be holding a woman again. Slowly he brushed back her hair revealing her soft face. She moaned softly and buried her face in his bare chest. His smile grew wider.

Then a muffled, "What time is it?" came from his chest.

"I'm not really sure. I don't have my watch on."

"We need to get up if we don't want to be late for class." She unburied her face and looked into his. "This is a little weird."

"What's that?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Waking up and seeing your smiling face. Actually, seeing you smiling is weird in itself. Why are you smiling anyways?"

"Oh, no reason." The answer wasn't quite what he thought it'd be, but it was close.

"Well, I'm getting up. You should too. Don't want to be late." She rolled out of his arms like it was nothing and went to her dresser and then to the mystery, locked door and opened it with ease. "What do you know? The bathroom."

Draco stretched and slowly got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out his uniform and put it on. His robe was hanging on a coat tree so he took it and put it on. He noticed his silver Head badge was already on it next to his gold 'C' meaning he was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Just then Hermione came out of the bathroom.

"It's really nice in there." She said as she closed the door.

"I'll have to check it out later." He replied as he opened the door leading to their common room.

There was food on the table. They both walked over to it and sat down and ate too quickly to talk. Once they were both done, they grabbed their bags and went off in different directions to class. Little did they know of the surprise that awaited them.

Draco made his way down the staircases to the cold damp dungeons. He was, surprisingly enough, glad to be going to class. Actually, he was in a good mood. As he walked down the corridor he had his head held high like he was king. He passed some first years and glared down at them, they cowered away quickly and he chuckled to himself. As he drew near to the entrance of the potions room he was thinking, _nothing is going to put me down today._ And as he finished his thought and walked into the room he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione gathered at a table in the back and his hopes dropped instantly.

He dragged his feet to a seat next to Zabini and sat down in a heap. It was like all of the energy was zapped out of him.

"Cheer up man." Blaise said and patted Draco on the back. "I've already had girls asking about when they get to be picked for a wonderful night with one of us."

"I already told you I'm not doing that this year."

"But Draco man, they are so hot! How could you not want to get with them? If I where in your shoes I'd be taking full advantage of this situation. I mean, you're the most popular guy in school these days with the ladies. I'd give anything to be you."

"What's the matter Blaise? Do the girls only notice you because you're around me? Are you worried that if I stop sleeping around that will end your sleeping around days? Will the girls stop noticing you if I'm not around? Are you really that weak of a man that you have to have others leading you around by the hand? Seriously Blaise, get it through that thick ass skull of yours. I'm not going to do that this year."

Blaise looked at him hurt. "That was uncalled for." He whispered.

Just then, Professor Snape walked in and the chatter stopped at once.

"Because of Professor Dumbledore's new theme this year, I will now pare you into random partners. And I don't want to hear any complaining."

Snape tapped the board in front of the room three times and a seating chart appeared. A lot of groans were muttered and Professor Snape glared at them. They quieted up and moved to their new assigned seats and partners. Draco was placed in the back with Hermione as his partner. He looked around and saw that Blaise was partnered up with Harry and Parvarti was matched with Ron. He had to laugh to himself, _looks like I got the better part of the deal._

"This is your seventh year in potions, you know what to do." Snape said and taped the board again changing the seating chart into directions.

"Go get the stuff Granger." Malfoy said coldly.

She just glared at him but went and got the stuff. They didn't say much as the class continued. A couple of people kept looking at them because they weren't constantly arguing. They got done early so Draco filled the vile and took it up to Professor Snape's desk. Snape just looked at him so he went back to sit next to Hermione.

By time he got back to Hermione, she had everything cleaned up.

"Thanks for doing that." Draco said.

"It was no problem. I just used a spell to clean everything." Hermione sighed and crossed her arms on the table then rested her head on her arms.

Draco couldn't help himself; he reached out and ran a hand down Hermiones back. She smiled and moved her leg so it was touching his. He put his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand and looked down at Hermione. He had his other hand on her knee that was touching his. _There really must not be anything going on with her and Harry._ That thought made him smile.

Just then the bell rang and everyone got up and left the classroom for lunch. Draco and Hermione went to their own friends as they all made their way to the Great Hall. Draco sat at the Slytherin table next to Blaise and he started eating. Everyone was about halfway through eating went Blaise decided to start talking.

"So Draco. Who's this girl you're seeing." He gave Draco an evil smirk.

"I'm not seeing anyone." Draco replied coldly.

"That's not what I saw."

"Oh? And what did you see exactly?"

"I saw you looking at that Mudblood."

"I was looking at her because we were partnered up."

"Likely story. You guys were done with your potion and you were staring at her like she was some kind of Goddess."

"I'd never look at a Mudblood like that."

"Oh you definitely were."

"I was not! I think _I_ would know how I look at people Blaise!" Draco now had his full attention on Blaise.

"I saw you with my own eyes!" They were both yelling at this point and everyone was looking.

"I don't give a fuck what you think you saw! Can't you live your own life? Or do you have to live your life through me?"

"I live my own life thank you very much!"

"Yeah? Then how many girls asked about hooking up with you and not me?"

Blaise didn't answer.

"That's what I thought! Can't even get a girl on your own! Come to think of it, how many girls _did_ you actually hook up with last year because all the ones I asked said you never showed up! Why is that?"

Still, Blaise didn't answer but instead turned a very deep shade of red.

"Don't tell me you're…" He said quietly and trailed off.

Draco couldn't take it. He got up and left and heard Blaise following him. Once they were both out of the Great Hall and up the first flight of stairs Blaise grabbed Draco's arm to stop him.

"Can I please explain?" Blaise asked.

Draco didn't say anything so he continued. "I did realize it last year. I didn't want to tell anyone so I thought that if I acted like I use to then people wouldn't be suspicious about me. Now I guess everyone knows." He let go of Draco's arm and started heading down the stairs.

"Sorry about yelling all of that back there." Draco said and watched Blaise give him a wave without looking back and continued down the stairs.

Draco's next class with Ravenclaw came and went. He returned to the Headroom and took a long, hot shower. When he came out of the bathroom, in his towel and hair not slicked back and a few pieces just above his right eye again, Hermione was sitting on the bed in her white shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned and school skirt still on with one leg crossed and the other hanging off the end of the bed. She was looking very good but she looked like she wanted to talk to him and he had a feeling he knew what she wanted to discuss.

He went to his dresser that was by the bathroom door and took out a pair of dark blue silk boxers.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened during lunch?" He asked.

"That'd be a good place to start."

"So, what do you want to know?" He looked at her.

"What was Blaise talking about? What did he see exactly? And what did you say to him that made you leave? You said it too quietly for anyone to hear and it looked like he didn't even say anything to you."

"I guess he saw me looking at you after you touched me with you leg. And yeah, he didn't say anything to me and that's why I had to leave because what he said in his silence just shocked the hell out of me." He paused.

"What?" She asked.

"He followed me up the stairs and he came out to me."

"What did you do?"

"I apologized for yelling at him and he just waved and left. I didn't know what else to do. He said he didn't want anyone to know and he's been like that since last year."

"Wow." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"This isn't a laughing matter Granger." Draco said annoyed and sat on the same side of the bed as her while still in his towel.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just, well, never mind."

"Don't tell me you had a thing for Blaise?"

"No! Definitely not. But I know someone who will be happy to hear about him."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not? I've told you plenty about me and now my friend, which by the way you better not go spreading around."

"I'd never do that. Do you mind changing the subject now?"

"Not at all. How about we talk about you and Potter?"

"I think we better pick another subject."

"Why? I think this one will do. What is going on between you two? And I don't want any lies."

She sat there looking at him. Finally she spoke. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I want to know if things like what happened in Potions can happen again."

"Well it can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Harry and I are pretending to be going out and if I start doing things with you in public people will know that Harry and I aren't going out."

"Why are you pretending to be going out with him?"

"Because that's what he wants."

"That sounds pretty stupid if you ask me. Why does he need to pretend to be going out with someone?" He stopped and thought about it. "Unless he's gay."

"I'm done talking about this." She said, walked over to her dresser that is across form the foot of the bed, and started taking her shirt off then threw it to the ground. Next she pulled out a black tank top and put it on then took off her skirt and put on black shorts. She did all that fully knowing that Draco was watching her.

She walked back to Draco and got in the bed and had her legs touching his backside from under the sheets. "Can you start a fire?" She asked in a small voice.

"Sure." Draco got up and took his wand to start a fire in the fireplace at the other side of the room.

After it was going he put a spell on it to dim the light but keep the same amount of heat then he put his boxers on and got in the other side of the bed. This time he fell asleep facing her. _Did I just ruin what little friendship we had? This isn't going to do. I have to fix this._

"Hermione?" He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for the position you're in. It must be hard."

"It is."

"I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"What do you mean by that? What could you do to help?"

"I can talk to Blaise and have him talk to Harry."

"Okay. That'd be good. Hey Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how much time we have before He Who Must Not Be Named will attack us?"

"No. I've never actually seen him. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." She sounded sad. In the faint light from the fireplace he could see a tear fall down Hermiones face.

A/N: Sorry, I ran into some writer's block on this chapter. What could Hermione be so worried about that would make her cry? When is Voldemort going to attack? Will Blaise agree to talk to Harry? A/N2: Sorry about the gay thing, I know not everyone is into it but I was thinking about a friend of mine that's out and I really miss him because he moved away (but not because he came out, he's going to a university down there), so I thought I'd throw that in there for him. The story won't be focused on that so don't worry.


	6. The Buildup

Two Opposites Attract

Chapter 6

The Buildup

A/N: Sorry about not updating. A lot of stuff has been going on in my life all of a sudden and it took me out of my mood to write, plus I've been hanging out with some friends before they leave me for college again. But, I finally found my way back! So here it is…The long awaited Chapter 6!

A cloudy day is what welcomed the students of Hogwarts as everyone headed down for breakfast on this Saturday morning. Hermione sat over at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron while Draco sat with Blaise. Draco was looking at Hermione until she finally looked at him. He gave her a wink saying that he was going to ask Blaise.

He elbowed Blaise softly as he just shoved some eggs in his mouth. "Yeah?" He said with a mouth full.

Draco motioned with his head to come closer and he did. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Oh?" Blaise sounded very surprised. "And what can I do for the all mighty Malfoy that he can't do himself?"

"I need you to talk to Potter." Draco said softly.

"Potter? Why do I need to talk to Potter?"

"Because you were right. I am crushing on Granger and I want you to talk to Potter so that he'll stop pretending to go out with her so I can."

"Okay. Wait. Why is he pretending to go out with Granger?"

"Because he's gay." Draco whispered in his ear.

"Really?" He said almost a little too happy. "Yeah, I'll talk to him. Tell him to meet me after dinner by the lake."

"Okay. Thanks Blaise."

"It's no problem."

Draco looked at Hermione again but didn't have to wait for her to look at him because she already was. He gave her a smile and a nod and she grinned back. Then he mouthed to her 'Find me after breakfast'. She nodded back and they both went back to eating.

Draco couldn't sit still, he was so happy that things where going to all work out and he'd get to be with Hermione. Finally he finished the last of his sausage and left the Great Hall and waited by the front doors of Hogwarts for Hermione. It took her awhile but she finally came.

"Blaise said to have Potter meet him by the lake after dinner." Draco said the second she was close enough to him without other people listening.

"That's great. I'll tell Harry next time I see him."

They both just stood there. Everything felt strange all of a sudden. Draco's heart started to race and Hermione shifted her weight uncomfortable.

"So." Draco started and looked down at the floor by Hermione's feet. "What are you doing the rest of the day?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Probably do homework."

"Oh. Okay." And he kind of took a step back and Hermione did the same, then turned around slowly and left heading up the stairs to who knows where.

_Real smooth Draco, real smooth._ He shook his head and went outside. Trying to find a way to waist some time he looked around, finally his eyes landed on the lake. It was big so it would take a while to walk all the way around it. He started the long walk while things inside the castle where boiling.

Up in the Gryffindor common room Harry sat in his favorite armchair by the fireplace. Hermione, having the passwords to all four houses, went in and skipped over to Harry.

"You seem like you're in a good mood." Harry said.

"I am. And you'll be in a better mood in just a minute." She plopped down on the couch next to the armchair.

"Why's that?" He asked a little taken back.

"Because, I had someone talk to Blaise Zabini and he wants to talk to you today, after dinner by the lake."

"Why would I want to talk to Blaise? What could he possible want to talk to me about?"

"Oh I think this is one meeting you wont want to miss."

"Well, I'm not going. You can just tell him to fuck off."

She glared at him then said, "If you don't go then…I'll take 500 points from Gryffindor."

"You're not allowed to do that."

"Yes I am. They changed the rules this year. And besides, we were given instructions to unite the school this year, and what better way than to have two people from two totally different houses be together?"

"I guess your right." Harry reluctantly said.

"Good. Then be at the lake after dinner." And she got up to leave.

Just as she was at the portrait Harry spoke up. "What do you mean by together?"

She just smiled at him and went back to her common room. Once there, she pulled out her homework, took it to the couch, and started working on it. Meanwhile, back at the lake, Draco was about halfway around it by this time. He didn't think about too much, he was just taking in all the beauty around him.

A while later Draco was climbing up the stairs to his room. As he entered he saw Hermione sitting on the couch all hunched over. He walked up behind her and she didn't notice. Once there, he leaned over her shoulder and saw her struggling with some Potions homework.

"The right answer is Gilleyweed." He said and Hermione gave a slight scream and jumped so high she hit Draco in the head with her heavy Potions book. He grabbed his head with one hand and the couch with his other to keep himself from falling.

"I'm so sorry." She exclaimed and jumped over the back of the couch, grabbed Draco by the sides, led him to the front of the couch, and laid him down.

She sat on the edge of the couch like she had back in Grimmuald Place. With one hand she took Draco's hand that was on his head in hers and the other slid across his forehead checking for where the book had hit him. Draco realized that her chest was very close to his and he felt butterflies in his stomach, not to mention the gentle movements from her hand in his hair. _This is the moment. This is it. _With his free hand, Draco brushed back Hermiones hair behind her ear. She looked deep into his eyes; it was almost like she wasn't surprised by it. He put his hand behind her head and gently pulled her into a warm kiss. Suddenly she pulled away.

"Wait. What time is it?" She asked.

"What?" He said caught off guard.

"Time. What time is it?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I don't want to miss Harry and Blaise. Come on, let's go." And she pulled him up by the hand and led him to the Great Hall for dinner.

They made it just in time to get a quick bite and then left the Great Hall before Harry and Blaise. They ran down to the lake hand in hand and hid in some bushes where Hermione assumed they would meet up at.

"You know, there's still at least fifteen minutes left of dinner."

"I know. I just didn't want to miss this."

"You're just like a little kid sometimes, you know?"

She hit him softly in the chest. "I am not. Shh. Here they come."

Sure enough, both Blaise and Harry were walking towards the lake, even though there was about ten yards between them. Once they were both there, in-between the bush and the lake, Hermione backed up into Draco so that their bodies were touching and his legs were on either side of her. They both stayed quiet as the other two started talking.

"So." Blaise started. "I've heard some news about you."

"So I've been told." Harry retorted.

"I am too, just so you know."

"Really? I didn't know."

"Not many people do."

"So. Have you ever…" Harry trailed off and looked down and away.

"Kissed a guy?" Blaise finished for him.

Harry looked up just in time to see Blaise close the gap between them and take Harry's lips in his own. Draco had to look away. The sight of seeing his friend and enemy kissing was too much for him.

They broke apart and went over to the beach of the lake and sat down with their backs to Hermione and Draco. Draco was ready to go and be with Hermione but he didn't know how they could get away. He just realized that Hermione was stoking his leg. Slowly, he pulled back her hair exposing her neck and kissed it. She brought a hand up and ran it through Draco's hair.

"Let's go." She whispered.

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"I think there far enough away that we could slip out quietly."

"Ok. Let's go."

Slowly they backed up, keeping an eye on the two boys by the lake. Once out of the bush, they turned around slowly and took off at a low, quick jog. After they felt they were far enough away they stood up normally and walked up to their dormitory. It was actually pretty late when they got up there so they went strait to the bedroom. They both changed and got into bed.

"Hermione turned to Draco right away and said, "I want to take this slow."

"Anything you want beautiful."

They made out for a little bit then just cuddled and went to sleep.

A/N: A weird place to leave it I know, but it has to end this way in order for the next chapter to work out right.


	7. The Encounter

Two Opposites Attract

Chapter 7

The Encounter

A/N: You guys are going to like this chapter.

Weeks passed and Halloween was approaching. Things passed by like nothing out of the ordinary. Harry and Blaise were happy getting to know each other and Draco and Hermione were still taking things slow. Classes were just that, classes. Everything seemed normal in the castle except for the weather.

It had been raining everyday since the meeting out at the lake. The rain was taking a toll on the students and was reflected in their moods. Everyone was a little bitter and not as friendly as they usually are. Uniting the school though was going well. Between Draco and Hermione, they got the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's to stop fighting all of the time and be decent to each other.

In the Great Hall, the ceiling showed the heavy rain with the occasional lightning bolts stretching across the sky. Draco smiled to himself and shook his head because it reminded him of Harry. _Of all the things to think about._ He looked across the hall for Hermione. When she caught his eye they smiled at each other. No one really knew about them going out yet, and to Draco, he'd rather keep it that way.

Once they were done eating they all headed back to their common rooms because there was nothing else to do on this Saturday afternoon. Once in the dorm, both Hermione and Draco went and sat on the couch in front of the fire and cuddled.

"I'm so glad we don't have any homework to worry about this weekend." Draco said.

"Really? I feel a little lost without any. I almost don't know what to do with all my free time."

"I know what we could do with this free time."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Draco leaned around Hermione and locked his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Slowly they moved so they were both laying down with Draco on top. He slid his hand slowly up the side of her shirt slightly pulling her shirt up in the process. Just then Hermione pulled out of the kiss.

"I think we should do it. I have this strange feeling."

He nodded in agreement, got off her, and carried her to the bedroom. Once he placed her on the bed he pulled his shirt up over his head revealing his toned chest, abs, and his low pants revealed his boxers and his v-cut. His hear was slightly falling in his face giving him an edgy look. The butterflies in Hermione's stomach were flying around like mad at the sight. She laid on her back resting her head on the pillow and he slowly crawled at her like an animal stalking its prey. She pulled her knees up slightly out of instinct, as he got closer.

As he slid into place between her legs he let out a low, quiet growl and ran a hand along the underside of her leg all the way to her hip where he proceeded to slowly undo her pants. He pulled her pants off and took his off as well. They both went under the sheets and started kissing. Things heated up and intensified. Moans escaped both mouths.

"Hermione!" Someone shouted and banged on the door.

"Draco! Come out here now!" Another voice yelled.

"Ger. I knew we shouldn't have given them the password to get into the common room." Draco said. "What should we do?"

"We better let them in."

Draco reluctantly rolled off Hermione and stood up naked because he had lost his boxers in the passion. He walked over and got another pair out of the drawer and went over to the door. He looked back at Hermione making sure she had some clothes on before opening the door. Once she had something on he opened the door and Harry and Blaise came bursting into the room.

"You're not going to believe it!" Blaise started then stopped when he noticed Draco in his boxers. "Why do you only have your boxers on?" Then he looked at the bed and saw Hermione sitting there flushed, he gasped and said, "Our bad. Draco I'm so sorry. I'd never have if I'd known but this is really important."

"Calm down Blaise. What did you guys want?"

"Voldamort is here!" Harry yelled.

"What?" Both Draco and Hermione yelled at the same time.

"He's outside fighting the teachers and we're going down there. We just wanted to see if you guys were coming or staying here." Said Harry.

"I'm coming." Said Draco.

"Me too." Hermione added and got up.

They both went and put on clothes while the boys waited impatiently. Once they were ready all four ran out the portrait and down the stairs then busted through the front doors into the pouring rain and lightning filled sky.

There were numerous people out all over the front yard of the school. People dressed in black robes being Deatheaters and the others dressed in different colored robes being teachers. Back by the gates there was a tall pale figure in black robes.

"That must be Voldemort!" Yelled Harry over the shouts of spells and screams of pain.

They all pulled their wands out and started making their way into the fight.

"Try to stay together and double up on the Deatheaters." Ordered Draco.

Draco dodged a spell that went right by his head and fired a powerful jinx that hit the Deatheater in the chest sending him flying backwards. "Bastard." Draco mumbled.

"Ah!" Draco looked over see Blaise on his back with a Deatheater on top of him strangling him. He fired a spell that knocked the Deatheater off and Draco ran over to Blaise and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

Blaise coughed a few times and was gasping for breath. "I'm fine…Harry… needs to…get to…Dark…Lord…"

Draco looked up and saw Harry running towards Voldemort followed by Hermione.

"Morons. Will you be okay here?"

"Yeah. I'll head back…towards the castle." He hugged Draco and whispered in his ear, "I know you'll do…what's right Drake."

"Drake?"

"Yeah…it's my secret…pet name for you."

"Oh Blaise." They let go of each other. "Now go up to the castle." And with that being said he took off as fast as he could towards Harry and Hermione.

It was difficult. The closer he got to Voldemort the more Deatheaters there seemed to be. It was like an endless supply of them. He had to stop many times and fight one on one with them taking damage from some. Finally what seemed like an hour, he caught up to Harry and Hermione.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled as he finished a fight with a very tall and bulky Deatheater. "Hermione!"

He looked around frantically until he saw her on the ground. He ran and knelt next to her in the mud. "Hermione." He picked her up and rested her in his lap and brushed her wet hair out of her face.

"Draco?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Your head's bleeding." She wiped the blood above his right eye away. "And your chest. From your dad."

"It's okay. Don't worry about that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry. You never have to say sorry to me, you understand? Never." (A/N: shivers)

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Stay with me!" He shook her till she opened her eyes again.

"Help Harry my love." Draco looked up and saw Harry fighting three Deatheaters at once. "Please. He needs help."

"You need help too." He said looking back at her.

"He's the one that needs to go on and finish this."

"Fine." He leaned over and kissed her. "I'll come back for you."

"I know you will." And he laid her down gently.

"Malfoy!" He turned around at the sound of his name. It was Ron.

He grabbed Ron by the front of his robes. "Take her back to the castle and keep her safe."

"Sure." He picked her up and started back towards the castle.

Knowing that she was safe he ran after Harry and from a distance Draco fired jinxes and spells at the Deatheaters Harry was fighting. He turned around just in time to see Draco come to a halt by his side.

"Come on Potter. Let's end this."

"Right."

The two strongest seventeen year olds Hogwarts has ever seen marched forward side by side towards the worst evil anyone has ever laid eyes on. Dripping in blood and soaked to the bone from the rain they were untouchable with the combination of light side and dark side magic, they continued forward. The rain and lighting intensified the closer they got to the gates where the final battle awaited them. During their time as they made their way down the yard covering each other's back with a combination of magic and muggle fighting, they earned the respect from each other and all hostility they had towards one another was completely gone.

Finally they reached their destination. They stopped about thirty yards away.

"Cover my back and I'll take him down." Harry said wiping the rain off his glasses and started walking towards Voldemort.

"Wait." Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulder and turned him around so they were facing each other. He held his wand at Harry's face and cast a spell on his glasses that didn't allow the rainwater to touch them so he could see clearly. "Wouldn't want Mr. Hero dieing because he couldn't see clearly." Draco smirked.

"Thanks Draco, for everything. I know it was you Hermione told about me being, you know. I just wanted to say thanks."

"Any time." Harry held out his blood soaked hand and Draco took it in his own stained hand. "Now, go be the hero. I'll have your back so just focus on that asshole."

Harry smirked. "Don't worry about that." He started towards Voldemort.

"Hey Potter!" Draco yelled and he turned around. "Holler if you need help!" Harry nodded and kept going. "Now." Draco turned around at the approaching Deatheaters and yelled as loud as he could. "Who wants a piece of this?" He fired a huge hex that made a bunch of Deatheaters fall and scream in pain.

The fight lasted a long time. Then number of Deatheaters finally started dwindling. Draco noticed that other students had come outside and between them and the teachers they had created a giant circle around the Deatheaters and started closing in on them.

"Malfoy!" He turned and saw Seamus and Dean running towards him.

"What are you guys doing out here?" He yelled thought the rain and lightning.

"What does it look like?" Seamus said as he slid to a halt next to Draco.

"Draco!" He turned around at the sound of Harry's voice.

"He needs help." Dean said and started towards Harry.

"No! You two stay here and take my spot, I'll go help him."

"What make you think you're better than us and can order us around?" Seamus protested.

"Damn it Finnegan! Just do what I say!" And with that he left the two Gryffindor's and went to Harry's aid.

When he got there Harry was a swaying slightly on his feet but had his wand raised and pointed at Voldemort who looked to be in just as bad as shape as Harry.

"Good job Harry."

"Thanks. Now lets finish him together."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. One final spell from both of us."

Harry muttered what spell they'd use and they both took up the stance. Like a reflection in a mirror, they both did the same movements and chanted the spell as their wands started glowing red and two blue streams of light escaped their wands and his Voldemort's counter spell. They held their place and intensified their power. Slowly Voldemort seemed to be weakening. But it wasn't enough. The boys wouldn't be able to hold the spell much longer. Out of nowhere a third, more powerful blue light shot in-between the boys and knocked Voldemort down.

They both looked back and saw Dumbledore standing a few yards behind them then looked back at Voldemort's unmoving body.

"I'd say he is finally out of the picture all thanks to you boys." Dumbledore said as he approached the boys.

"How do you know that sir?" Harry asked.

"Take a look at the Deatheaters." They all looked back and saw that all of them were laying on the ground.

"What happened to them?" Draco asked.

"The dark mark. Nasty little side affect if their master dies, they die too." Draco grabbed his left arm. _Thank god I never got mine._ "Yes, thank everyone you can think of." Dumbledore said as if he were reading Draco's thoughts.

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"I think everyone should go to the hospital wing." Said Dumbledore.

"What about all of the Deatheaters?" Draco asked.

"I'll take care of them. Now, you two run along and have your injuries checked out."

They both walked back to the castle as the rain kept falling with just as much intensity as before. Once at the castle they went to the packed hospital wing. There were so many people they all wouldn't fit into the ward. There was a sign on the wall saying that if you had serious injuries to go inside.

"I'm going to stay out here. You should go in." Draco said to Harry.

"You look pretty beat up yourself. All that blood on your chest, you should come in too." And with that they both went in.

There were moans of pain coming from a lot of the beds. Draco noticed Madam Pomfrey running around like a chicken with its head cut off when she noticed them. She waved them over to her and they obeyed. She gave a wave of her wand and their cuts healed and she pushed them out of the room.

A/N: So? Worth the wait wasn't it? Sorry about that too. Can't promise that the next one is going to come soon so please be patient.


	8. The Finally

Chapter 8

The Finally

AN: I'm really sorry it's been so long. I've been crazy busy with college and I've been busy with work all winter break so there hasn't been a lot of time to write. Not to mention that I've been stuck on this chapter since, well, chapter 7. So I finally decided to scrape the old one and start chapter 8 completely fresh. So here it is, the very long awaited chapter 8.

Quick recap: Voldemort attacked Hogwarts with his whole Death Eater army and Draco, Harry, and a surprising twist-Dumbledore killed Voldemort. With the death of Voldemort, all of the Death Eaters died because of their dark marks. Nasty little side effect they didn't know about. Then Harry and Draco went to the hospital wing and were healed by Madam Pomfrey. End recap:

"Did you see Hermione in there?" Draco asked Harry once they exited the hospital wing.

"No, it was too packed. I didn't see Blaise either."

"Hmm. Well, I'm going to head back to the Heads room and shower."

"Alright. Hey Draco."

"Yeah?"

"Is it alright if I stop by later?"

"Sure."

Draco's feet carried him without his knowledge all the way to the Heads room. He mumbled the password and the painting swung open. Casually he glided to the bedroom. Crookshanks was lying on his dresser and he gave him a scratch on the head as he pulled out some fresh clothes.

"Draco?" came a soft voice.

Draco turned around to face the talking bed. He cautiously walked towards it, how had he not noticed someone there when he entered the room?

"Hermione?" He pulled the covers down exposing the persons face. It was her. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here for awhile. You don't look too beat up," she stroked the side of his face.

"I went and saw Madam Pomfrey hoping to find you and she just healed us instead. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. I just need a few days of rest and I should be back to normal."

"That's good to hear. I'm going to take a quick shower then we can rest together," he went to get up but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"I love you Draco," she smiled lovingly at him.

"I love you too and I will forever," he leaned down and captured her lips in his.

Things around Hogwarts eventually got back to normal. The holidays came and went and before everyone knew it they were all packing getting ready to go home. Students stood on Platform 9 ¾ saying their last goodbyes.

"Are you ready to go home Draco?" Hermione asked him.

Draco laced his fingers in hers. "Any place with you is home for me."

A/N: Well, I'm really sorry it's been so long for this story to finish up, and sorry the ending kind of sucks. I still haven't gotten the hang of writing good endings. If anyone has any suggestions for a better one let me know and I'll give it another crack. But anyway, this is my first Fan Fic and I hope you liked it for the most part.


End file.
